Seachen Hope
by Albino Eevee
Summary: chap three is up and its longer and much better.
1. chapter one

Disclimer : Pokemon owns pokemon and I don't. if I did I would make the main characters pokemon be an eevee or an eeveelutin.  
Characters in the chapter: Ice the eevee, Tamra Carter, and Arkinine the wolf dog.  
Descriptions of the Characters ;   
Snow-a baby eevee that lives in the forest. She has Ice blue eyes and a shiny white coat with a black tips on her ears, feet, and tail. Her white coat is a type of mutation.   
  
Tamra- Light blond hair with bright blue eyes. Semi-mature for her age at times. She likes pokemon and is vary energetic.   
  
Arkinine- normal wild arkinine.  
  
Looking For Hope:Chapter One  
  
Seven year old Tamra Carter ran though the undergrowth of the forest chasing after the friendly little Eevee she had found, not noticing how far she had gone into the forest or that the sun, blocked about the trees, was going behind the mountains in the distance and that it was becoming dark. Tamra let out a squeal of laughter as she caught up with the little eevee that had stopped and was staring up at her with those big laughter filled eyes. Tamra bent down and hugged the little eevee up agenst her. The eevee rubbed its head agenst her head and let out a little squeal of its own. Tamra sat down with the eevee in her lap so they could both catch their breath.   
"I hope my mommy doesn't get mad at me for staying out this late," as she looked around at the almost dark surroundings.   
"Vee?" the little eevee looked curiously at her. Taking a guess at what Ice   
which had been named that about 10 min. earlier when Tamra had decided that it might be better if hit had a nick name instead of just calling it "Eevee". And Snow  
had been more then enthusiastic about it.   
"Mommy gets worried about me when I stay out late cause of all the bad stuff that could happen in the dark. So she wants me to be home before" The sound of a twig snapping and soft foot steps heading towards them caused her and the eevee to look around fearfully, images of big ugly monsters going though their heads as they did. "W-w-w-who's there?" A low growl was the only answer. The little eevee in an act a bravo let out a growl of its own "Veeee!" Out of the bushes stepped out a large Arkinine. Tamra and Snow, which had lost its little act at the sight of the large wolf dog let out of a sheik of fear as they started running the other way. They ran as fast as they could not watching where they were going, how far they had ran, or how the land was changing From a forest like area to less trees and more grass. All they cared about was getting away from the large wolf-dog with big a tooth that was gaining on them. The sun had now gone fully away all light that it had given was now gone and with no moon all that gave light was the dim stars. They didn't see the cliff nor the fast river that was 20 feet under it in they were feet away from it and by then it was to late to try to stop. They both fell over the cliff and into the fast moving river below somehow managing to grab hold of each other as they fell. They fell unconscious as they hit the cold water below the sound of the Arkinine howling to the wind in resentment at not being able to go after its prey.  



	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: See chapter One  
  
Characters: Snow, Tamra, and Mrs. Randolph  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A girl awoke on a muddy bank with an eevee gently nudging her. She carefully sat up then moaned and clutched her head in pain. The eevee carefully put it's front paws on her chest and whined in a voice that sounded worried.   
"Eevvvvveeee?"  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry little eevee but I cant understand you," She said confused.   
  
"Veeeee." The eevee then started drawing a picture in the muddy sand beside her.   
  
"Ok so we fell offa over hang into a river and landed here?" She then curled up into a little ball and started to cry. "But I don't remember any of that....I don't remember ANYTHING!" The eevee put it's paws on her knee and started licking her face trying to comfort her. She looked into his ice blue eyes " Snow call you that didn't I?" The eevee vigorously nodded his head and let out a happy yip. She though some more and said "and my name is Tamra.. Right?"   
"Evve!" Snow encouraged her to try some more. Tamra closed her eyes and concentrated on remembering where she lived or anything else that came to her. She scrunched her eyes closer together in her constriction. Bits of confusing memory appeared. A large dog, bigger then her, with orange stripes. Running for a long time. Darkness. Falling over the cliff. Then this place. "We were chased by a big dog? Then we fell over the cliff?" Snow sadly nodded his head.   
  
"Wanna try to find something that we can eat? Or stay here and see if someone can find us?" I glanced around and then up the river from where they must of floated down from. It had no hint of any cliffs anywhere. Then her stomach growled then Snow's growled soon after that.  
"Eeevee."   
"I agree." Tamra said interpreting that as a plea to go find food. Tamra bent down and picked up Snow and started off down the river bank hoping to either find a patch of berries of even better yet, a town.  
  



	3. Chap 3

After 3 days of being in the forest ****

After 3 days of being in the forest.

Tamra started walking with Snow trotting happily a few feet in front of her. After Snow had found some berry that they could eat and sleeping a little they were much more happier. The morning sun was peaking over the trees and reflecting ageist the once-was-river-now-turned-lake. She looked up as a bright golden leaf was floating slowly down. She reached out a hand and caught it gently in her hand making sure not to crush it. She sighed and thought of how much these trees reminded her of home. She had gotten most of her memory back somehow during the night and when she woke up it was just there. She looked ahead of her for Snow to show him the leaf but found that Snow was no long in front of her.

"Snow?" She looked around, "Where'd you go?" As she turned around she saw a little white blur coming toward her. That's when she realized what Snow was trying to do. _Oh man..."_Snow noooo!" and then she started falling toward back ward and landed with a big Splash! In the lake with Snow still on the bank, having jumped off after pushing her. And he rolling on the ground, laughing his little butt off. Tamra started laughing too, and started towards Snow and then dumped him in the lake. She then got out and sat down on the bank and watched as Snow came out too his white fur waterlogged. Tamra started laughing even more "Y-y-you look like a drowned r-rat!" Stuttering cause of her laughing. Snow tried to shake himself off and did a pretty good job except for the fact that now he looked like a big cotton all with f his standing on in. "Come on let start walking again." Snow jumped on her shoulder and started licking his fur in a attempted to make it go down. So then started walking in silence around the lake.

After a few hours of walking they were walking up a hill. Snow had finally gotten all his hair dried and in place and Tamra dry too and were getting bored with nothing to do but walk and listen to sounds of other little pokemon out of site. In fact the only pokemon they had seem the whole time were pidgy. And then they started to count them..

"Look! Over there! That make umm ten!"

"Vee! Eeve ev!" that made 11.

20 min later (and still walking up that hill)

"That make 45 pidgy..."

"eevee eve ee v eeve eeve eeve?"

"Yea I agree theres to many pidgy." Tamra answerd to Snow question of Theres to meny pidgy here don't you think?

*********************author note Snow's speech is now going to be in italic in English ever though he's still talking in eevee kay?*****************************

__

"How did there get to be so many pidgy?" Snow asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think it's because pidgy aren't exactly good when you first get them and post people don't have the patients to train them and so they abadon them here. I heard that at school while some grown up people were talking about how il-res-sponce-iple most trainers were. " Tamra said struggling over some of the words.

"oh, that wasn't vary nice of them. Pokemon feel bad and depressed if someone abandons them. Makes them feel like there worth less. That there best cant ever be enough, that their...fre-freaks." His voice getting chocked up at the end over something.

Tamra looked at him and asked "Whats wrong?"

__

"Oh it was nothing I was just...reminded of something. Hey is that a building up theres? Lets go run and find out." He said quickly and then started running, trying to avoiding having to answering that question.

Tamra ran after him with a "Wait for me!"

Snow reached the building befor she did and waited for her. Tamra got there and looked at the sigh above the door. "R-A-N-G-E-R S-T-A-T-I-O-N," she read the letters off the sign. "So ra-rang-ger ranger. The first word is ranger!" Tamra said slowly not being able to read vary well. She started on the second word

"St-at-I-on? Stat ion? Station!" She said the second word happily, proud of her self for figuring it out. "It's a Ranger Station! Come on lets go inside maybe they can help us."

"_Yea."_ Snow said that kinda of sadly. Tamra looked at him quizily as she turned the knob on the door_. If you get help then you wont want to be with a-a freak like me. She's the only friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose her so soon. But she need her parents...they most likely don't think she's a freak like my parent did. They most likely love her. I am going to have to help her if these humans don't. That's what friends do... I think... _He thought to him self as he trotted around her so he was in front of her.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there? We need some help?"

"Yes, yes I'm here. I am in the the backroom." A unknow voice called from somewhere. Tamra picked up Snow and held him in her arms as she walked tward the back of the room where a door was. She opened it and stepped though it and into the back room. A lady in a type of blue suit with blue hair was sitting at a desk. The lady looked up as Tamra and Snow entered the room and asked "Hello there, how may I help you?"

"Um well weve been lost for the last few days and um I was uh wondering if you could help us?" Tamra said, her shyness over talking to strangers kicking in.

"Of coerce I can, that's my job. Help people who need help. My names Ranger Jenny." The lady-now-dubbed-Ranger-Jenny said. Ranger Jenny smiled warmly. She stood up and motioned for Tamra and Snow to follow her.

"My name is Tamra and this is Snow." Tamra said. Ranger Jenny looked closer at Snow.

"Oh wow its an Albino eevee. You know those use to be really rare about oh 23 years ago. Still rare mind you, but some people have found out that two albino eevee get a regular eevee and two regular eevee whos parent were albino get an albino eevee." She said rather quickly. Tamra and Snow looked confusedly at her. "oh never mind don't mind me."

"Um ok." Tamra said.

"Can I have you city, phone # ,and last name? It will help me get you home." She said as she walked over to a desk with a phone, computer, and map on it. "Oh iI so sorry you must be starving. There is stuff to eat in the cooler over there."

"Umm my last name is Rosencraft, I live in Sea Port Village. That's by Goldenrod. And my phone # is (453)-535-3868." Tamra said as she walked over to the cooler, put Snow down so she could open it. She then picked him back up so he could see what was in there. "What you want ?"

__

"umm how bout the green stuff right there? And some of that water?" He said.

"Ok you want the Salad and I'll take the jelly sandwich and we will both share the water kay?" Snow then yipped a yes. Tamra held him on one arm and held the other stuff in the other. She turned around to see Ranger Jenny looking at her.

"what?" Tamra asked.

"Oh sorry. It's just nice to see a trainer having such a good relationship with there pokemon." Ranger Jenny said as she turn around to call her house to see if she could get an answer.

"oh I'm not really a trainer."

"Oh your not? I geuss you do look a little young. How old are you?"

"Eight."

"And you out here all alone? In the middle of the forest? Don't your parents look after you?"

"Yes, I was suppose to be back home befor sun down the day I got lost but I lost track of time. Then we got chased by a wild arkenine in to a river. Then we got knocked on conscious. And we woke up later the next day with no idea where we were. I had aneasha and I couldn't remember much of anything. I just got it back that today. And with out Snow here I would most likely be dead. He was the one who knew how to find food." Tamra hugged Snow close to her and Snow smiled up at her.

"You lost your memory?" sked Ranger Jenny.

"yea." Tamra answerd.

Ranger Jenny hung up the phone and then picked it up again. "If that happened we need to get you looked over at the hospital to make sure nothing is wrong with you." She dialed the hospital # and started talking to the personal "Hello?...Yea just got a kid in here who needs to be looked over by a docter...no I don't think anything is wrong with her...she lost her memory so I just want to be sure.....Ok ill be over in about 10 min." Tamra and Snow looked at her. "Come on kid take you twos food. You can eat in the car." She walked out the door with Tamra and Snow following her. Ranger Jenny got in on the driver side and Tamra got in and sat on the passenger side with Snow on her lap. 

Ranger Jenny started the car and started to drive though theforest tward what was probly a town. Tamra looked over at her and asked "Is there a pokemon center around here? I want to Snow checked up too." 

"Yes there is do you want me to drop him off after we take you to the hospital?"

"Sure if that's ok with Snow." Snow nodded his head.

After Ranger Jenny dropped Tamra off at the hospital she took Snow to the Center. 

"Hi Nurce Joy I was wondering if you could do me a favor and give this little one a check up?" Ranger Jenny motioned to Snow.

"Oh of cource no problem." Nurce Joy leaned down and plucked Snow off the ground and placed him on the cart the a chansey had brought. "He will be better in no time.

****

(in the next chapter. Will Snow and Tamra be ok? Will Tamra get to keep Snow? And WHO is Mathew?)

Quiz: How do you get an albino eevee? 

Also what pokemon should Tamra get next if any at all?

Answer in a review please. Also if you want to be in this story place a review with you name wether your good or bad and what pokemon you have. if you want to be in it please no pokemon like charizard put something like charmander instead. and no legendarys. 


	4. dont look at this im trying to find out ...

Disclaimer: pokemon does not and will never belong to me. However the made up characters in this story are mine. I do not money off of this.  
  
  
Prechapter:   
  
  
A 8 year old Jessica Wakefeild sat in her seat at the Shareware company's awards assembly. Jessica had been sitting the chair for a little over 2 hours and was getting really, really bored. The speaker was, right now, in the middle of giving a speech about how hard this company had worked and some of the latest acheaments that they had made. She started fidgeting in her chair. Normally during these types of thing she would just let her mind drift off and think about something else, something more interesting then the latest ways to make plant grow faster by using computer generated things. However, she had to go to the bathroom. Really, really badly. Her mom put her hand on her shoulder and hissed in her ear " Don't fidget your going to make me and your father look bad you little brat." Jessica rolled her eyes and thought, oh go shove your face up a ponyta's ass. Jessica had not had a normal 8-year-olds life so far. The last time she had been and acted like a kid was when she had been 5 but after that her "parents" had expected to do everything for herself. Like bathe herself, fix her own food, clean her room, do her homework, all the stuff that little kids usually had their mammas and daddies to help them with. They also had not regulated what she watched so she picked up certain "frazes" that a 8 year old wouldn't know. To night, after the awards assembly she planed to ask her parents if they could enroll her in poketech class. Jessica looked up as the speaker finished his speech and called up people to give two awards to.   
  
After the assembly, she went to her mother and father door to their room a knocked. "Mother, Father may I come in there is something I wish to talk to you about."  
" Yes come in but please make it quick" Her father said. Jessica walked in the door and climbed up on the bed.   
"I was wondering if you could maybe enroll me in poketech class this year so I can be a pokemon trainer." Jessica looked up at her parents hopefully then the feeling of hope gave way into sadness as she saw the looks on her parents faces. The look on her mother's face was one that told her that her mom didn't want to take the time to do that and her dad wouldn't go angst her mother cause he didn't want to upset her. Tears filled her eyes but she didn't let them fall down her fac because crying was for babies and that was just what her mother would say if she saw them and Jessica didnt want want to give her that satisfaction. "But mother why cant I go?" her mother appeared to think for a few seconds before replying " Because you would not be able to pass it anyway, Your regular school work would be affected, and your not mature enough to handle Yourself out their in the wilderness. And its not a proper thing for a girl to do." Jessica's sadness turned into anger and she stormed out the door and slammed it behind her. She ran to her room, pushd open the door and then slammed it behind her and then threw her self on her bed and started to cry, not just over not being able to b a pokemon trainer but her life in general. Unknow to her her parent they have just started a fire in this girl's soul, a anger that will make this little girl braver, more rash, and most of all want to get away and be independent. What they do from here on out will either be like putting water on the new fire, or helping it turn into a forest fire.  
  
  
Teaser  
The next chapter is set when Jessica is 13 and dsides that shes not goning to take her parents BS anymore.  



End file.
